DEATH HIGHSCHOOL
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: what if in soul eater everyone had no powers and have different life, well Maka and Tsubaki enrolled in death Highschool, Maka fall in love, but how could it be, she doesn't belive in love but her 5 best friend will help her out in any stituation
1. Chapter 1

MAKA P.O.V

I woke up do my usual things, but today I am going to Death Highschool, I know

it sounds weird, I pick up my cat blaire, I wonder how many friends I could meet

I wear my uniform, I call Tsubaki, she too is going there

10 MINUTS LATER

I walk through the school gate, I was reading a book

and Tsubaki , was humming, just a normal day

a lot of boys like Tsubaki back at school, but she reject them, i'm her best friend

when we walk down the hallway, I found my locker

it was between 88 and 86

the colour of locker 88 is black, all the kids

stayed away from it, I wonder why

I put my books inside, and rearrange it

then I heard someone

"hey, you, why are yo-" then a boy with black hair and three stripes

look at my locker and said

"perfect symmetry" then he was chop by

two blonde girls

"hi i'm, liz and my sister patty, we are Kid older sisters" pointing

at the boy she chop

"hi i'm Maka Albarn" then we shook hands

I closed my locker, and Liz drag Kid by his collar

we three became friends, but then Liz said

"KID WAKE UP, CLASS IS STARTING"

but he didn't woke up, I ask Liz to help, and she agreed

"MAKA CHOP" then he woke up, "ow"

Liz and Patty thank me an run off to class

when I enter class, Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki was there

me and Tsubaki introduce ourself and sat down

AFTER SCHOOL

Liz ask me to hang out with her and Patty, I called Tsubaki

to tag along, we four went into the café and met another girl

she introduce herself

"hi, the name is Tasha Fangs, i'm cousin of Black Star"

she said Black Star has a really big ego and wanted to act cool

all five of us became best friends


	2. newly crush

MAKA P.O.V

me and the girls walk to school, when I took out my text book I heard Liz voice

"hey Maka, Kid has something to say"

"what is it kid?" I asked him

then he started to have a nosebleed

Liz face palm her face and Patty laughing so hard

I don't get it

LIZ P.O.V

kid told us he like Maka and wanted to ask her out

but ended up having nosebleed

idiot..

I was dragging Kid by his collar to class

and make him seat with Maka

then Soul came in, he always flirt a lot of girls

accept me, Patty, Tasha, Kim and Jancualine don't fall for them

he sat down nest to maka, so Maka is in between

Kid and Soul, that good for nothing Soul better not

flirt with her , or else Kid will cry again

KID P.O.V

after soul came in and sat down next to Maka

there's no way I could beat him

then when Soul flirt with her, I thought it was over

but Maka, Maka chop him on the head

and shush him, she's strong because

Soul head got a giant mark on top

of him, hey maybe I have a chance with Maka

TASHA P.O.V

I put up the clip of soul trying to flirt with maka

and got Book Mark by her, hahaha

there's Black Star, he sat down next to Tsubaki

and all the student who sat near him flee

but Tsubaki didn't she just kept humming

wait a minute, I look deep in black star eyes

oh my death, he likes tsubaki, well he need's a girlfriend

soon

BLACK STAR P.O.V

DURING LUNCH

my cousin Tasha texted me, to eat at the woods

next to the school, when I went there I see Tsubaki eating under

a old tree, where I use my epic stunts on, the tree looks

healthier, as if tsubaki nature it all day

when tsubaki notice me we both ate

together, I forgot all about

Tasha text it felt good to be with Tsubaki


	3. he will never give up

MAKA P.O.V

I went to the library, Tsubaki join the eco garden, so in the meanwhile

I read a book call, whisper of the dead, then I heard someone going inside, I thought I would be alone

oh is just kid, he read a book around the corner is about

never ending hatred, I like to relax in here, then a annoying voice pop up

"hey Maka why are you here, with Symmetrical boy" it was soul, Liz warned me about him

then after a few minutes he still won't leave

"Maka pay attention to me" then I had enough, I maka chop him and he fainted

finally peace and quiet

ma and kid talk and talk who knew a boy like him understand me

then I saw my dad, I grab kid hand, and we ran to the woods

phew

KID P.O.V

Maka hold my hand, it felt soft, smooth

we hid behind a tree

I didn't mind at all

she explained about her dad with boys and her, he will go crazy

we hang out behind a tree, and maka fell asleep on my shoulder

then she woke up, because that stupid soul shouted

then maka left and said goodbye

that good for nothing soul, ruined my chance to ask a date with Maka

MAKA P.O.V

me and Tasha, talk and talk, she too warned me about Soul, and his stupid flirt

I hate playboys, she told me how he tried to flirt with her

and ended up in the hospital for a month, we both sat down quietly

then Soul came up, then he tried to flirt with me, but ended up

Maka Chop and Punched by two girls

we both laughed, he will never give up until he got me

jerk..

me and Tasha were going separate ways, I walk back to my house

and mom make fish, I gave half my fish to blaire

then after that I went to bed, I put blaire next to my bed


	4. dance

LIZ P.O.V

uggghh, Mr Excalibur won't shut up, he is freakin annoyin

uggghhhh, Kid just kept looking at Maka pigitails, wondering, if they are not

symmetrical, Tasha was wearing headphones, listening to the song i don't wanna be Cinderella

then Black Star entered the class room

"you fool" Excalibur shouted at black star

idiot..

i don't know why tsubaki like him

patty was making another giraffe, Tsubaki, writing

oh my heart Jackson, he is like a shadow master of girls hearts except

Maka hate playboys, Tasha hate boys especially playboys, Patty hate boys who hate giraffe, Tsubaki don't fall for playboys

so he is all mine, i push soul out of his seat, who is seating next to me to stare at

Maka hair, and then Tasha snickered, and put a peel of a banana, that make soul fall

then i felt crushed, he sat beside Tasha, he pushed Harvar out of his seat, who

is seating next to Tasha, and sat with her, Tasha played her music louder

trying to warn Jackson, to get out

TASHA P.O.V

wow, he is so annoying, more annoying than Black Star and my brother

Zack, he kept looking at me with weird eyes, I took off my music

then I heard Mr Excalibur said

"students, pick a partner for dancing"

everyone chattered, every girl in class, except Maka,Tsubaki,Patty,Kim,janqueline and I wanted Jackson

then mr Excalibur went on

"hah you full I am partnering you all

Kid and Maka

Liz and Soul

Crona and Patty

Black Star and Tsubaki

Kim and Ox

Janqueline and Harvar

Tasha and Jackson"

what me and Jackson I freakin hate him and that stupid cane


	5. note from the geek sister's

**sorry I can't update today, I just got a really mean comment well I think is mean but sis said is childish, so I am very sorry, but I just can't write in a really bad mood, sis is pretty furious with PurpleStrawberry, but I am not quiting, even how people hate my story, I am not giving up my story, but if PurpleStrawberry read this, please don't make my sis angry, she already taking out on my baby bro, and now they are having an argument and he said our story stinks, but I am not the oh my gosh that's really mean, I hate you, yea I am not that kind of person, I kinda of the Forgive and Forget, and I am putting it up on my both story the DEATH HIGHSCHOOL and DWMA love?**

**so I can't use sis forever so my nickname is**

**Evil Queen**

**and sis is Hex Witch**

**#Don't be a hater and be a lover**

**#IN A BAD MOOD :(**


	6. Singing Bird

TASHA P.O.V

we both were dancing, he twirled me a few times, and I see Liz glared at me

she has a mega crush on Jackson, I have no idea why girls fall

for him, Maka was dancing pretty well with Kid

who knew a girl like her could take in " the Mr Symmetry "

the heck he tried to cut my arm off when one of my bracelet was gone

he is so stupid, I wish I could knock his head off

LIZ P.O.V

how could she, she know 's how I like Jackson so much

sometimes I daydream me and him kissing, me holding his arm even when

we were watching horror movie, how could I be stuck with this Moron

me and Soul never talk his name is so stupid who name them selves

Soul ugh

MAKA P.O.V

now we have music, Miss Marie ask me, Kid, Tasha, Jackson, to sing a song

so Tasha took a Violin, and Jackson took a bigger violin

and me and Kid to a microphone

"take one, radioactive"

I heard Tasha voice lit up, and kid started singing

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I heard clapping and turn around, to face Asura

my Older brother, I hugged him, it was long time ago we never met

I missed him a lot

**sorry I never update it like a week I think, I was caught up with other things**

**bye**


	7. MAKA AND KID

MAKA P.O.V

we were at the Lunch table, until soul came

sometimes he is so annoying

"hey maka wann-" he was interrupted by a punch

by his gut, Tasha hit his gut real good

then he fainted, Liz was taking a photo of it

and Patty laughing her butt off, Tsubaki was watching Black Star again

I don't know why she likes him, he is such a moron

then I heard whimpering.

I look inside class to see Kid crying and a lot of spray can's

"it's not symmetrical", is he going to spray his hair

I asked Tasha if he was going to do it, and she said yes

then she took out paint and paint his face black and white

"IS NOT SYMMETRICAL" kid yelled

Tasha left, and leaving me and kid alone, I kneel down

by him, and grab a hankerchief from my pocket

and wipe some black and white paint from his face

I stared his golden eyes, and look away, I felt my cheeks burning

I help Kid up and we both went down, to the cafeteria

we ordered ice cream, we both sat at a bench in the beautiful garden

near classes

we both told jokes and read books, then lunch was over

me and kid walk down the hallway to class

KID P.O.V

when I saw those beautiful emerald eyes, my cheeks was burning hot

we told jokes and read books, but when lunch was over

she yank my hand and we both ran to our classes

my cheek was burning when she hold my hand, and I didn't care

that it wasn't symmetrical

I just love the way she is

AT HOME

when father saw me in the house he jump up and down

"so kid, I heard your sister's told me you like a girl my father spoke really loud

I felt my cheeks were burning with embarrassment

"so you do" he spoke really loudly

why? now


	8. Hex Witch

**hey sorry this is not a update because.. it's Hex Witch birthday were going to the movies**

**so can't write today sorry**

**#HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEX WITCH**

**#MY "B" DAY IS TODAY**


	9. news

MAKA P.O.V

me and the girls are going to death bucks

they say the coffee there will taste like death

so we just went there

when we got there a lot of boys were surrounding

us, they were all were trying to take a photo

"MOVE IT" Tasha screamed and a path was shown

there was a table right for, us

we were going to order

until some guys came in wearing the same uniform, but boys version

and then he jump near our table, and grab Tasha hair

and smell it, she didn't even notice, probably because she was reading

a text from her brother, but I think she saw him

and punch him

"how many times I told you to stop trying to take a strand of my hair"

then Black Star came in

'YAHOO COME ON MAC, YOU DONE SNIFFING YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

black star shouted

"she not my girlfriend" Mac shouted

"OH SHE NOT" black star shouted while he grab mac face and push it at Tasha

face, and they kissed, the Tasha eyes were red she pushed mac and grab her hockey

stick and chased Black star

"this is going to be ugly, Mac give me your camera" Liz said

the mac gave her his camera and filmed Tasha punching

Black Star and hitting him in his eyes, yikes

AFTER 20 MINUTES

Tasha and Black Star calmed down so we ordered

some cake, and death coffee

while I was eating I kept hearing whisper

I wonder what is it about

me and the girls pay our bills and left

I heard more whisper and they all are from

our school, then Kim came up

"maka, kid and soul are having a fight today for you"

"WHAT" I shouted

what are those idiots doing...

**sorry I got sick thanks to Hex Witch, never let her watch Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**now she addicted, thanks a lot me for asking her watch something else then Korea**

**and she hog the computer all day**

**#T~T**


	10. note

**hi, no this is not Evil Queen, she really sick because I let her off in the rain yesterday, and she really sick, I don't know this story but she said to put it in DWMA love?, DEATH HIGHSCHOOL and Café Love, I don't really watch this kind of anime but I watch Ouran Highschool host club anime, well that also got Evil Queen sick**

**#really sorry Evil Queen**

**~Hex Witch**


	11. a fight against love

**hey guys feeling a bit better, but this chapter is short because Hex wanted to write her story, of Ouran HighSchool Host Club, and I need to take my medicine later so sorry**

TASHA P.O.V

when we got there, we say kid and Soul beaten up, Soul face have blood while Kid has a bruises,

"what are those idiots doing" I heard Maka spoke softly

everyone was trying to stop them but they all passed out

this two idiots don't know anything, then I had enough, no one hurt my best friend

I step up front, Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki step upfront, 5 of us came up to those to idiots

I grab Kid hair, and I grab Soul collar

"not cool Tasha" soul shouted

"cool?, you think fighting will solve than me and you one on one"

I shouted

Soul look away, and Maka pat my shoulder, I left the idiots, with the boys

Maka really need space, but that fight, what was it about

**really sorry guys need to take medicine and go to sleep, sorry so short**


End file.
